<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Of Disaster by JustNoah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325521">Party Of Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNoah/pseuds/JustNoah'>JustNoah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi, Gay, Other, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNoah/pseuds/JustNoah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Comet starts out at a house party, but where will he go when he finally breaks through the barrier of anxiety?<br/>Chapter 1 packs a punch and it will get better as time goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Of Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My own work! I've been thinking of doing this for at least a year or so and have finally embarked on my journey to do so. If you come across this, critique me as much as you can so I can get better. Please make the criticism constructive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comet stepped out into the garden, the moon shining upon him. He stepped out of the party, he couldn’t handle the noise, the overwhelming feeling of his visions. His friends he had known so long, he wasn’t ready. How would he ever be able to tell them? He grimaced, feeling the cool wind land onto his body and spread, it made him shiver. He liked the cold, well, moreover the night. He was used to his space-like name, for it was rare in his area. The garden was filled with exquisite flowers of all colors, of all shades, they all were interesting to him for many reasons. Was it because one of them resembled the darkness of night and the light of day at the same time? He walked to those specific flowers, kneeling down while cupping his hands. Comet put his hands in front of the flower and out it rose, high up into the sky. The flower then stayed completely still before slowly floating to Comet’s hand. He smiled and looked down at it, placing it back in it’s spot. It was so satisfying to see it happen, he had to do it every day, no matter what. The slider opened suddenly, squeaking loudly before it snapped shut with a satisfying clink. <br/>“Comet…” Robin said into the night, projecting their voice throughout the garden.<br/>“Robin...just...why can’t you ever leave me alone?” Comet replied, cutting Robin off before they spoke again, “I just need space...and quiet. If you were to get someone, get Victor.” <br/>“Alright.” said Robin, tears welling in their eyes. They held back, trying to steady their voice and get the lump out of their throat. </p>
<p>But he never came...Comet was left to stay in the garden, the door...locked. </p>
<p>Comet looked into the sky, relaxing and giving a confident smile. He closed his eyes and concentrated on an object of his choosing. The rumble could be heard from many miles away, so scary for ones close. Comet opened his eyes again, looking into the sky, frightened. What he saw was extraordinary but extremely frightening...it was an actual meteor shower but with meteors heading straight through the atmosphere. His eyes widened further, his eyebrows curling up at the tips closest to the middle of his face. He put his hand to the ground slowly, gliding it there and securely placing his hand on the dirt. He felt it go between his fingers, instantly warming against his fingers. He pushed up after a second of waiting. The bewildered Comet made it to the door, slamming hard onto it. The noise prevented some from hearing but everyone turned to the door. </p>
<p>The teenager was only 19 and fast, certainly the youngest at the party. The mean of the age of people was 21 and that average was pulled down a year by him and his 2 friends. He was athletic but didn’t have much muscle, mostly it was speed and brains he had. He found it an advantage along with the fact that he wore afternoonish colors and outfits on those days of fights he had and in the night he wore all black. His eyes could change color which really helped in fights too, his eyes would turn to black instead of his normal red and everyone would get scared. He had multiple powers but barely ever used them, let alone fights. </p>
<p>“Comet!” came a slightly muffled voice from inside. <br/>“Y-Yes! It’s me! Let me in! Please!!” He banged yet again, “I can’t explain much but please let me in!” <br/>Victor and Robin opened the door at the same time, Comet rushing in and pushing them over. They fell onto each other and blushed. Comet closed the door and looked over to the pair, smirking a bit. He pretended to stumble over as he pushed Victor farther down, making him kiss Robin. Robin kissing back passionately, wrapping their arms around Victor as Victor did the same. <br/>“Woah! Woah! Get a room!” said Liam, pushing his way through up to them. <br/>“Sh-Shut up! It wasn’t our fault.” Robin said sheepishly, looking away. <br/>“Yeah I know. But it still is disgusting for us all to watch.” Liam turned away and went back into the crowd.<br/>“Woah...I’m so sorry! I didn’t...Didn’t know that would…” Comet cut himself off, feeling ashamed before he perked back up, “Oh!  I forgot to tell you! There’s...There's…” <br/>Silent.<br/>It went silent.<br/>Everyone was nervous and silent, the tension in the room visible.<br/>“Wha-What…?” someone from the back said, their name was Akira. </p>
<p>“I used my powers...Tried to at least...It worked, meteors are heading for us as I speak.” Comet replied, ashamed that this could happen.<br/>“Are you effing kidding me?!” Victor screeched, angrily. <br/>“I-I didn’t mean to! I’m...I’m sorry…” Comet mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.<br/>“Yeah...Whatever…” said Liam,  back in the front. <br/>“Guys! Please, I just...Wanted to try and do something, to try my powers more. I always wanted to try this but I went overboard.” Comet was on the verge of bursting into tears, some already falling onto the ground.<br/>“Just…shut...the...hell...UP!” yelled an enraged Liam, not fully knowing the entire situation. Liam launched an uppercut at Comet and he flew into the air into the slider, being unprepared and fairly small compared to Liam. <br/>“WHAT THE HECK, LIAM?!” Robin screeched, them and Victor running towards Liam. <br/>Liam grabbed both of them in a desperate attempt to stop this but they both escaped his grip, Robin sending a jab into Liam’s stomach and Victor giving the same uppercut. Liam punched them both in the face using both his hands, launching them to the ground. They got up and both landed punches in his face, Robin being relentless and sending punches non-stop. Victor gripped onto Liam's shirt while Robin hit Liam in the face, he swung himself upwards and launched both his feet into his stomach, knocking him over. Comet got up, his head hurt while he saw the scene and because he was launched into the slider. It was going by so fast and he just had to react. He ran over to Liam and stomped extremely hard on his face, Robin and Victor moving back slightly. A crack was heard and a scream as blood ran from Liam’s broken nose, Liam grabbing it and getting up. They all looked at each other for a second, knowing full well what was going to happen next. Liam wiped his nose with his sleeve and ran towards them. They rushed towards him at the same time but Robin was trying to catch their breath. Liam pushed past Comet and Victor and grabbed Robin, holding them by their neck and lifting them into the air. Robin let tears stream out of their eyes as they couldn’t breathe.<br/>“LET THEM GO, YOU BITCH!” Comet and Victor yelled at the same time, being held back by the crowd. They didn’t let him go and Robin flailed, crying silently feeling as if these were their last moments. Comet’s eyes grew a deeper red and he screamed, everyone being pushed back or down to the ground. Robin gripped their throat as they fell and looked at Comet. Liam barely moved except for falling over but he got up and whipped Comet in the face. Comet responded by making his eyes glow black and letting Liam see what he could really do. He was knocked to the ground and Comet went in even closer as Liam tried to scramble up and leave. Comet then roared and scratched near Liam before he fell to the ground, grabbing his face. Comet gave a glare down upon him and then covered his eyes and turned them back. <br/>“That will show you that you should NEVER mess with me or hurt my friends, Liam. You’re weaker than all of us if you think killing would solve any of this, you’re weak in your mind.” Comet whispered down at him, kneeling. He then jumped up and went to the bathroom leaving Liam there, very confused and very scared, his face was probably the most flushed in that room.<br/>Comet was destined for many things. That, he knew. But one thing was irking him, something no one knew about. Comet had to do something about it, tell someone, but he couldn’t...All he knew was...Emily...She was going to...die. He let out a deep breath, it couldn’t be real, she wouldn’t die. But he fell to the ground and passed out, not knowing what would happen to Emily or anyone, he forgot about the meteors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that you're done, who do you think Emily is? Does she have any correlation to Comet, Robin, and Victor? You'll never know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>